Tame her Evil Ways
by Eric's-bitch
Summary: Eve's parents and sister are dead, she is living with her overbearing brother and his wife. Sneaking out to pursue her passions of singing and dancing she is caught up in a situation she never wished to be part of. -Oh, and she just so happens to be a Newlin... Please R&R and read my other stories, thank you! xxx
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Hey! I've been thinking of a few possible new stories and this is a combination of two. I was so happy when I thought of a way to combine two of my favorite senarios'.**

**Also I still plan to finish my other stories, however with Malicious and Mysterious I have hit a rather big writter's block, so if you have any ideas to help me get out of it please PM me or send me a review on that story. Thank you! xxx**

**I hope you lot like it!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing from the True Blood tv show belongs to me (some storylines, characters, etc), however my OC's are strictly mine.**

I hated this time of year. The stupid leadership camp. I had been sent here for the past three years by my dad, in his ridiculous attempt to 'tame my evil ways'. I also think he hoped that some of my brother's 'goodness' would rub off on me. Now don't get me wrong I loved them both, but they're too overbearing and overprotective. Me, I don't like to be mommy-coddled. I tried to show this to my dad the night he, my stepmum and little sister were murdered.

I left the house after a big fight to meet with my boyfriend (now ex). None of them liked him, and I'm not going to lie, I can see why. He was a complete asshole. I only dated him because I knew it would annoy them. _Living life on the edge_- that's me!

I pushed away the saddness and guilt I felt about my family's murder. Finding the bodies of loved ones is traumatic. But finding a guesome scene of a bloody murder is even worse. So, now I lived with my older brother - Steve - and his wife - Sarah.

Plodding down the stairs I saw Steve and a guy from the L.O.D.I sitting at the dining table. I tried to sneek past them, but I looked and saw the blonde guy staring at me. I bought my finger to my lips, in a 'shushing' motion and watched as he went back to conversing with Steve. When I was clear of the dining room I walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, Sarah!" I wispered with a smile. She turned from where she was at the refridgerator.

"Going out?" She asked, eyebrows raised. She had covered for me so many times I had no doubt she would again.

"Yeah. I told Michael I'd meet him." I named my friend. We worked together but neither Sarah nor Steve new that I had a job, and I planned to keep it that way. "I'll be back about two. Tell Steve I felt sick and went to bed." I smiled, grabbing an orange from the fruit bowl. Sarah was a good friend to me. Like my actual sister, not just sister-in-law. We spoke more than I spoke to my brother, but of course there are things you will never share with _anyone._

"Eve, I understand that as a teenager you need to find yourself, but I'd rather you didn't do it at night. With all the vampires out there it is not safe." I felt myself cringe at this. I knew vampires were responsible for my family's death, but I wasn't going to hold that against every single vampire I met.

"I know." Was all I said as I left the house and ran to my car.

###

I walked into the bar. I usually worked behind the bar with my friend Michael, who enjoyed the wonders of makeup way more than most _girls'_ did. "Hey, Mike." I said putting the apron around my waist.

"No, no, no!" He said and took it off me. "Suzie called in sick, hunny. It's your time to shine." He said, with a devious smile. Suddenly I realised what he meant. Originally when I applied for a job at the bar at the Hotel Camilla, it was to become part of the 'entertainment'. Singing and dancing - two of my great passions. Sadly, I was placed as understudy to the main star - Suzie - and she was sick.

Now I felt sick.

"Come on!" Mike said and propelled me to backstage.

"Ah, there she is." I heard Kevin, the head of makeup and wardrobe, say. "Luckily - for me - there were little alterations to the costumes, so let's get you in your first number." _Oh, I think I forgot to mention, the music choice was centered around burlesque style._

Kevin began tightening the courset around my waist, while a girl I didn't know began placing on my make up. Kayla - one of the backing dancers and vocalists - came up to me.

"Hey!" She said beaming. "Ok, a little thing. In the second number we kick after the second beat, not the third. But other than that all the same. This will be great. I always prefered you to Suzie. She only got the main because her dad is friend's with the manager. Between us you're a much better singer _and_ dancer. Remember to smile. Good luck!" She skipped away and I realised I was done and my microphone was taped securely to my face.

"Ok, only five minutes behind schedule." Kevin said, looking at his watch. "Places!" I walked to my place behind the red curtain that was to lift in a few seconds. "Showtime!"

I stood there in my first pose until the curtain had fully lifted. I had a way of making people hear me when I sing. Good when you are singing in choir, but in a room full of vamps, that usually would care about who was up on stage, it is a bit scary. I was half way through the first number when I realised that pretty much everyone in the bar was looking at me. I don't think they were only staring because I was on stage singing, but I saw recognition on several faces. They knew I was a Newlin.

I went through a range of ideas - running, fainting, etc - before finally landing on one. _Let's give them a show._ I jumped from the stage and made some suggestive moves on a couple of vampires before climbing on a table. Now I was getting several hoots and whistles from many males. _You only live once, right?_

###

I was exhausted by the time I was done. I couldn't be bothered to changed as I walked out to the bar to get a drink. Michael, who was still behind the bar, smiled knowingly at me. "I think you really enjoyed yourself tonight." He said.

"Oh, shut up!" I said, smilling back. "Can I have a bottle of water, please..." I trailed off because Mike was not looking at me, rather behind me.

I turned and saw a male looking at me as though I was his dinner. He looked about twenty-five and was average hight. His dark hair covered his eyes in a way that could be cute if his eyes didn't show how famished he seemed to be. "Miss Newlin, right? I am Will." He said extending his hand.

"I am off the menu." I said, cooly. I watched as he laughed but his eyes showed his anger concealed within. "I have to go." I grabbed the water Mike had set on the bar and went to leave. Before I could get three feet away I was grabbed by Will. "Take your hand off me." I said narrowing my eyes. I knew I didn't look very intimidating. I probably looked like a doll. I was a short 5"2 with auburn hair and bright blue eyes that made me look all too innocent. However they helped me out of a lot of trouble, with my dad and Steve, more than once.

The vampire showed he had no intention of letting go as his grip tightened. I winced and watched as he smirked. "You heard the lady. Let - her - go." Someone said. I wouldn't look at my hero, as the vamp infront of me had extended his fangs. Will turned towards the new person joining the conversation. I watched his stance change when he saw my savior.

"I am sorry, Mr Northman." My arm was immediately let go, I watched the vamp as he scrambled away.

I looked up to the face of my rescuer. And boy, did I have a long way to look up. He was _so_ tall! Like well over six foot. His muscular build was accompanined by the face of an angel. "You were very... _entertaining_ tonight." He said with a smirk. Clearly he was full of himself. I rightened myself.

"Well, thank you for helping but I could have handled it." I spoke clearly to ensure he understood his attitude was not going to fly with me. "Now, I need to go and get changed." I indicated to my little clothing.

He seemed to ignore what I had said. "You're going to have a bruise." He said pointing to my arm. I looked and saw the hand print on my arm. _Brilliant! How am I going to explain that to Steve and Sarah?!_

"Erg! Fucking hell!" I screamed and noted as people looked at us and quickly looked away.

"I thought you bible people were taught not to cuss." He said smilling.

"Well, we are also told not to like vampires or dance provocatively so I guess I am not a very good _Bible person_." I was fuming that I was now going to be screamed at when I got home. He laughed again. "Do you enjoy laughing at me?"

"You are entertainment and you are entertaining me. I think you are doing your job well." I stood there shoked. I was sure my mouth was gaping. "Come sit with me." He said. I apparently didn't have a choice because he placed his hand on my back and directed me towards his table.

**Ohh! What you guys think? Tell me. But tbf I don't think you could stop me from writting it even if you wanted to. I like the idea.**

**Love you guys so much! R&R! xxxx**


	2. New Facebook!

**I made a facebook page for my fanfiction. I am going to post extras on it to do with my stories so please check it out? - **** pages/Erics-Bitch-Fanfiction/543590285689258**** - if you want to explore my ideas deeper then like and I shall make a grand appearance on your timeline ;) **

**-I realise the last thing didn't work so just type into Facbook "Eric's Bitch Fanfiction" and I am the top one (and only one) to come up :) Sorry for spamming your inbox today :/**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**New chapter for you lot! I haven't recieved any messages attempting to help me out of my writer's block for my other story as of yet, so I guess I will just carry on with this one in the mean time :D**

**I'm glad you people liked it! Much love you y'all! xx**

**Disclaimer: Any characters from the television show True Blood do NOT belong to me, however my OC's strictly DO!**

**Thank you for reading, my dolls. xxx**

I sat at the table I was guided to but Mr Tall. Once seated I looked to the man that was still standing, staring at me. "You going to sit?" I asked, which seemed to be the only appropriate thing to say in the situation.

I watched as he slowly sat, his eyes not moving from me. It was making me uneasy - to say the least. His lips twitched as though he heard what I was thinking. "Well, Miss Newlin, you _are_ a very interesting character." I watched as his eyes scanned my body and he licked his lips. Suddenly I was awear of my lack of clothing and crossed my arms and legs, in an attempt to somewhat cover myself. "I didn't think Mr Steve Newlin would let his darling sister out after dark."

"And I'd listen to him because...?" I realised I was playing with fire, but I felt like I couldn't stop. He was laughing at me under his cool exterior, I could feel it. "Anyway, why did you want to talk with me?" I asked and watched his eyes darken and his expression become more serious.

"I planned on asking if you had heard of a vampire named Godric?" The name didn't ring a bell. I only came into contact with vampires at work, and few ever told me their names.

"No, I can't say I have. Sorry." I watched his face become darker with rage. I knew now would be a good time to leave. "Thanks for helping me earlier. See ya." I ran backstage before I could be stopped by him or any other vampire.

###

"Eveline Newlin, you get up right now." I heard Steve scream as he banged at my door. _What have I done now?_ I hauled myself out of bed and crossed the room to the door. I pulled it open and a fuming Steve stormed in. I watched as he flung down a newspaper on my bed. "What is that?!" He bellowed.

"It is a news paper, Steve." I said and picked it up. _Shit!_ I was on the front cover, from last night. I looked up at Steve to let him see my shocked expression.

"What is God's name did you do?" I knew I should feel guilty, but I just had the overwhelming feeling to laugh. I tried to supress the urge, but a snort made it's way forward. "This is not funny, young lady. You are going to got to hell for this. You need to repent right away." I was dragged out of the room and into the car. Steve prefered to have the family receive confession with a different minister rather than himself.

"You do realise I am in my pjamas?" I said to Steve as he pulled out of the drive and sped towards our nearest church.

"I don't care, and niether will Father Mark." I rolled my eyes and slumped in my seat.

"I can't repent for something I am not sorry for, Steve. The Bible says that one must be truly sorry to be forgiven." I regretted the words as soon as I had said them. The car came to a sudden stop and I almost flew out of the windshield. Steve turned so slowly,I felt like I was in the exorsist.

"You are not sorry for flaunting your body? You are not sorry for besmerching the Newlin name? You are not sorry that you associated with vampires? The spawn of the Devil?" He got louder and louder with every word.

"No." I said simply.

"Never are you to leave the house, other than to go to church." Was all he said as he turned around and we headed home.

###

I was sitting in my room when I heard my phone bleep. Steve took my one phone away, but after working at the bar I bought myself another one to ensure he couldn't cut off _all_ my sources of contact. I saw Mike ringing. "Hello?"

"Girl, where are you?" He said. I could here all the noise of the bar in the back ground.

"Today is my day off." I said.

"Nope. Not anymore. I just heard Justin **(manager of the hotel)** talking to Suzie. She has been down graded to understudy and you are at the top, baby!" He said, and I couldn't help but smile at his excitement.

My smile faded just as quick as it had manifested. "But Steve won't let me out and- Hold on." I said and ran to the window. I looked down and saw two men standing guard below my window. "And I am officially in prison."

"Well, darling, we have a big crowd and a lot are asking if you're performing, so Justin won't let Suzie on stage." As he said it I was shocked. I was sure it was only going to be a one night deal.

"I'll be there in 10." I said and hung up. Putting on my jacket, I went back over to the window and saw the L.O.D.I guards. _Can't go down, so let's go up._ I thought to myself. I climbed down this drain pipe several times, but I never once thought I would have to climb _up_ it.

I got to the top and stopped. I saw a figure standing at the edge of the building, he was looking out towards the distance. I sensed a lonliness about him. I walked over and saw he was dressed all in white, but his dark tatoos peeped out from under the shirt and covered his pale body. He looked young. I'd say no older than 19. I stepped up next to him.

"Hi." I smiled when he turned to look at me. When he did his perfectly sculpted features told me he was a vampire, along with his eyes that possesed so much wisdom and knowledge that could only come with many years. "I'm Eve." I said, my smile remaining, as I held out a hand for him to shake.

"Hello." He said, in an accent I couldn't seem to place. It was sort of like a mish-mash of lots of accents. "I am Godric." He said taking my hand. I gasped at his touch. He was so cold. As soon as I made the sound Godric jumped away. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He repeated. He seemed scared that he had hurt me.

"No, I'm sorry. You're hand was just really cold. I wasn't expecting it." I said with a smile to encourage him. "So, Godric, what you doing up here?" I asked, deciding to sit on the edge of the roof and invited him to follow.

"Thinking." He replied, morosely, sitting. "You?"

"Sneeking out." I watched as this time he smiled. It was a smile that could make anyone weak at the knees. It was so genuine. I had a feeling that he rarely felt genuine happiness, with that thought my heart went out to him.

"Well, most people would scale down the building not up it, if their intention was to sneek out." His smile remaining.

"You see, there happen to be guards at my window to ensure I don't sneek out." This time he laughed and my heart melted at the sound. "By the way, why are you sanding on the roof of a Reverend that hates vampires?" I asked. It was a good question.

"I am going to make things right." He said, a ghost of a smile remaining upon his lips. My heart sunk, as I assumed the worst. He must have heard my heartbeat speed up, because he looked at me with great concern. I stood. The motion was so quick that it was a surprise I didn't lose my balance. I watched as Godric copied - slower. Suddenly, realiseation showed in his features. I knew my eyes were wide and I was close to a full-blown panic attack. "No, no. Nothing like that." He said.

It did little to calm me. I could see their bodies - _blood dripping from the walls. Ripped flesh. Death. So much death._ I knew I needed to leave. "I need to get to work." I finally stuttered out. My voice sounded hoarse and croaky, due to the newly formed lump in my throat. I stumbled to get to get away from the man, and in the proccess tripped over a lose tile.

_ Falling. I was falling. I am going to die. _I could see the roof above me and I knew I would hit the ground in a matter of seconds. Closing my eyes I waited for the impact that naver came. Rather a cushioning sensation. _Did I land in a pillow truck?_

Slowly opening my eyes, I discovered that I was being held by strong arms. I looked up and saw the face of the man that had magically gotten from the roof to the ground in a milisecond. I felt my fear of him evapourate and a sense of trust replace it.

We seemed to be staring at eachother for ages, both in awe and wonder of the other. "I - erm - need to go now." I said and dilocated myself from his arms. "I'll see you sometime, Godric." I said as I ran for my car before the guard realised I was gone. When I reached it I realised that Steve had taken my keys.

I scrambled for my phone. "Mike? Can you pick me up?" I asked.

"Maybe." He moved the phone away from his mouth, but I could still hear his shout. "Justin, can I go and pick up the star." He asked and I could hear the grin in his words. "He says yes. Where am I meeting you?"

"St George's Church, please." I said and began running in the general direction of the church my dad used to take us to when he was not giving sermons.

###

"I am not taking you through the front like that. We are going through the back door." Mike said as we arrived. I looked at the clock on the dashboard and saw it was already 10:30. The show should have started half an hour ago.

After Kevin at the make-up woman - who I discovered was called Sylvia - had finished with me, it was time to start. Walking on stage felt amazing and at the same time surreal, to be doing it two nights in a row. I saw that Mike was right. The crowd had almost doubled.

After all the singing and dancing was over I felt the need to appologise to everyone. "Hey, guys. Sorry I was late. I didn't get the memo that I was working tonight." I said and received several laughs. "Thank you to-" I cut off as I saw someone I recognised. Someone I hadn't seen for two years. "Zach?" I questioned as he approached the stage and I jumped on him. I knew it wouldn't hurt the vampire that now heald me in his arms. Zach was my first ballet teacher (since I was four). We found out he was a vampire after the Great Revelation - obviously. After that my dad refused to let me go to ballet with him. I was sixteen.

"I am glad to see one of my best students is still dancing." He said, his Russian accent still prominant despite the years he had spent in America. He pulled me off him, to look at me.

"Did you really think they would stop me?" I asked. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I saw you on the news." He said with a wink.

"I'm on the new too?" I said, awe struck. I looked around and saw pretty much every one was looking at us. I decided to act on a whim. "Do you still teach?" I asked, and when he nodded. "Stay there." I said and walked over to Mike. I knew he worked the serio behind the bar. I whispered my song choice to him and he nodded too. I walked back over to Zach. I hadn't practiced this dance in over a year, but I knew it would be fine.

The music began playing and Zach began smiling as he realised it was Marilyn Manson's 'If I was you Vampire' playing. His favourite routine. It was very agressive for ballet, but extreamely fun.

Throughout the song he was whispering to me the next movement - "changement", "demi-point" etc. Occasionally he felt the need to add "attitude". I smiled. We finished in a position that one would think belongs more to tango than ballet.

When I was standing on my own feet I saw someone standing behind Zach. Suddenly I had a flash back. _**I planned on asking you if you had heard of a vampire named Godric.**_ "Yes." Was what I said still looking at the tall blond behind my dance partner.

**I LOVE GODRIC SO F***ING MUCH! Had to get him in there ;)**

**Tell me what you thought, please? R&R! xxx**


End file.
